Strange Feelings
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Ezra and Hera find themselves with strange feelings. What will happen? Ezra/Hera.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Feelings**

 **Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T  
Genres: Romance, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Sci-fi**

Ezra shivered as he inched closer to the fire. He and Hera were stranded in a cave on Tatooine. The _Phantom_ had crashed just outside the cave. The comms were offline, so they couldn't broadcast their position. To make matters worse, they had encountered a band of Tusken Raiders. Ezra and Hera had fought them off, but Hera had been injured in the process. One of the Sand People had shot her, and Ezra also believed that she might have had a concussion.

"In here!"  
A squad of stormtroopers entered the cave. Ezra ignited his lightsaber.

"Stay back!"

They raised their blasters, aiming at Ezra.  
"Stay back! I'm warning you. Don't you dare come any closer!"

They continued to advance, and Ezra lunged.

 _How dare they threaten Hera_ , he thought.

His lightsaber buzzed through the air, and in a matter of seconds, he had cut down the entire squad of troopers. He deactivated his lightsaber and put it away. As he turned away from his fallen foes, he heard a lightsaber igniting. He turned, and saw the Inquisitor. He ignited his own blade.

"Stay away from her," Ezra threatened, holding his hybrid lightsaber in front of him, "you stay away from her."  
The Pau'an lunged, lightsaber driving towards Ezra. Ezra parried desperately. They circled each other warily. The Sith raised his hand, and Hera floated in the air. He dropped Hera heavily to the ground. Ezra lunged again, and the two became a dance of deadly energy, blades flashing and scorching the walls of the cave. By the time the combatants broke apart, both were breathing hard and Ezra was sweating from the exertion.

"Your skills are improving, boy," the Sith said, "but you are still no match for the power of the dark side."

Ezra attacked, and delivered a stroke that, had it not been a feint, would have torn open the Inquisitor's side. Ezra pulled back, and delivered two more thrusts that sent the Sith dodging backwards. The Pau'an cocked his head.

"We will meet again, young Bridger. And next time, you will die!"  
The Sith turned, and ran out of the cave, slinging away his lightsaber. Ezra put away his lightsaber and ran over to Hera, who was coughing loudly.

"Hera! You're going to be okay!"  
"I'm sorry, Ezra," she groaned.

"I love you, Hera," he said.

"I love you too Ezra. I always have."

Just then, there was a roar of engines. Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine ran in after a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Feelings**

 **Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Sci-fi**

 **A/N: In this story, Ezra is 20, Sabine's 21, Hera's 24, Kanan's 28, and Zeb's 23. This story was inspired by Spector 8's Unlikely Love. So anyone who loves this story, give a big round of applause to Spector 8 and Unlikely Love! This story wouldn't exist without them both!**

"Can I talk to Ezra alone, please?"

The rest of the crew exited the room. As soon as they were out, Hera spoke again.

"Ezra, you said you loved me. What did you mean?"  
"I mean, I love you like…well it's embarrassing."  
He blushed.  
"I'm in love with you, Hera. That's what I meant."  
"I thought you loved Sabine."

"I did, and I still do. But the way I love her is just…she's more of a sister to me. I feel the same way about you that I THOUGHT I felt about her."

Hera pulled him down, and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too, Ezra," she whispered into his ear.

"But I thought you loved Kanan!"

"I do. But it's the same way you said about Sabine. I love him like a brother. He's in love with me, I know. But I simply don't feel that way about him," Hera said.

She kissed him again. After a moment, they broke apart. Jealousy welled up in the pit of Sabine's stomach as she watched the two. She turned and walked away from Ezra and Hera's conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange Feelings**

 **Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Sci-Fi, Drama (In This Chapter)**

 **A/N: This chapter is the first of a wave of partially completed chapters and new stories to be released in an attempt to lessen the amount of fanfictions inside my computer. I have accumulated quite a few partially completed stories and new chapters for my stories. This is because I'll be working on one, and then the ideas leave, and I start working on another. At the end of this chapter, I will include a list of everything I'll be releasing soon.**

As Ezra walked back to the room he shared with Zeb, he passed Sabine's quarters. He heard the sound of paint spraying. In between the spraying sounds, he heard gentle sobbing. He knocked on the door.

"Sabine? Are you alright?"

The spraying increased in volume as if Sabine was attempting to drown him out. He knocked again.

"Sabine, what's wrong?"

The door opened after a moment, and Sabine stood in the doorway. She slapped him, and his cheek stung from where her gloved hand struck him.

"Sabine? What was that for?"

He had a suspicion that he might know why she had slapped him, but he wasn't sure. She pulled him into her room.

"Ezra, I thought you loved me."  
"I do, Sabine."

"Evidently, you don't. I heard your conversation with Hera earlier. All those moments when you flirted with me, that was all fake? All the times you tried to woo me? All of it was faked, Ezra?"  
"Sabine, I'm sorry. I genuinely thought that I was in love with you, but I was wrong. I still love you, but it's more like a brother loves his sister," Ezra said.

"And you're actually in love with Hera? That's sickening, Ezra. The two of you have always had a close relationship, but it was always like a mother and son bond. I never admitted it because I wasn't quite ready to, but I think I was in love with you the whole time. If you had just waited a little while before giving up, we could have been together. But no, you threw it away to be with Hera."

She turned away, her tirade having come to a halt. But little did Ezra know that even though Sabine was done chewing him out, he was still going to get an earful.

 **So this chapter is done. Before I present my list of upcoming releases, who do you think Ezra's going to get another earful from?**

 **Upcoming Releases:**

 **Forbidden Love chapter 9**

 **A Creature Of The Night chapter 3**

 **The Pantoran Senator chapter 3**

 **An Affair of Shadowhunters chapter 1 (I will include data about the fresh stories after the list is finished)**

 **Stranded chapter 1**

 **Family Lines chapter 1**

 **A Friend chapter 3**

 **Of Dragons and Elves chapter 5**

 **The New Generation chapter 4**

 **Scorpion Mountain chapter 2**

 **Claire's First Time (One-shot)**

 **Partners of Body and Spirit chapter 1**

 **Betrayal chapter 1**

 **Distraction (One-shot)**

 **Sibling Passion chapter 10**

 **The Hunger Games Revised chapter 2**

 **Celebration (One-shot)**

 **Gone chapter 1**

 **Information on New Stories:**

 **An Affair of Shadowhunters: Clary/Isabelle femslash.**

 **Stranded: When Anakin and Ahsoka crash on Earth, a new adventure begins.**

 **Family Lines: Nick traces his ancestors while solving crimes.**

 **Claire's First Time: Gretchen/Claire femslash.**

 **Betrayal: Elder Scrolls femslash.**

 **Partners of Body and Spirit: Elder Scrolls femslash.**

 **Distraction: Andrea/Amy femslash One-shot.**

 **Celebration: Luke/Leia One-shot.**

 **Gone: No summary possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Strange Feelings**

 **Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Sci-Fi, Drama**

As soon as Ezra walked out of Sabine's room, he went outside to get some fresh air. He exited the ship and heard a noise. He turned, and his eyes widened as Kanan lunged at him, lightsaber drawn. Kana's eyes were glowing yellow. He dodged backwards, and then twirled away from a slash, drawing and igniting his lightsaber as he moved. He parried a slash.

"Kanan! What are you doing?"  
"Hera's mine, you evil little punk! She doesn't love you!"

Kanan disarmed Ezra with a quick two handed slash and as Ezra jumped backwards, delivered a backhand slash that tore a shallow gash through Ezra's shirt and into his chest. He staggered backwards, and Kanan knocked him to the ground with the Force.

"She's mine," Kanan shouted again as he raised his lightsaber.

Zeb's Bo-rifle, which was in staff mode, caught Kanan on the wrist from behind; shocking him and making him drop his lightsaber. Hera interposed herself between Ezra and Kanan.

"I won't train you anymore," Kanan shouted as Hera moved in front of him.

"Kanan! What's going on here?"

"How could you, Hera? I thought you loved me!"

He picked her up by the throat with the Force, but before he could choke her, Zeb's rifle wrapped itself around his chest and the Lasat pulled him away. Hera dropped to the ground, coughing.

"What's wrong with you, Kanan?"

"Get off of me!"

Kanan threw off Zeb and called his lightsaber back. He advanced on Hera, who drew her pistol, halting the Jedi in his tracks.  
"Put down the blaster, Hera!"

"Why should I, Kanan?"  
The Twi'lek's aim wavered only slightly as Kanan took another step forward.

"Not another step, Kanan!"  
By now Ezra had stepped, wincing, to his feet and grabbed up his lightsaber.  
"What happened, Ezra?"

"I came outside, and Kanan just lunged at me. His eyes are glowing yellow, so he must have turned to the dark side."

"He just lunged at you?"

"Yes, and he was ranting about how you were his! And how you didn't love me!"

"Ezra, I think you should stay in my room tonight. We'll figure this out in the morning."

Kanan crumpled to the ground. Despite her anger, Hera still cared about Kanan and so grew concerned when he passed out.  
"Kanan!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Strange Feelings**

 **Fandom: Star Wars Rebels**

 **Author: Ahsoka1248**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Sci-Fi, Drama**

When Kanan came to, he was tied to a bunk on the _Ghost_ , and Zeb was sitting across from him, Bo-rifle across his lap.  
"Zeb, why am I tied to the bunk?"  
Zeb raised his rifle, training it on Kanan, and called out.  
"Kanan's awake!"

Ezra, Hera and Sabine walked into the room.

"Hera, why I am I tied to the bunk?"  
"You tried to kill Ezra. You blacked out, but we weren't sure what would happen when you woke, so we tied you, as a precaution."  
"Why'd I try to kill Ezra?"  
"You found out that Ezra and I are dating, and you, I guess you went to the Dark Side that you sometimes talk about, and you tried to kill Ezra."

"Hera, I would never purposely injure Ezra."  
Hera glanced at her young boyfriend, and then, glancing back to Kanan, spoke.  
"I know. I know you turned to the Dark Side, and the knowledge that Ezra and I are dating just set you off, perhaps? I'm not completely sure."

"Congratulations, Hera. I may be in love with you, but if you don't love me that way, then that's fine. Whatever I may have said or done when I first found out, I didn't mean it, and I'm sorry. All I want is for you to be happy, Hera. And if you're happy with Ezra, then I'm perfectly fine with you dating, even if it will take some getting used to."  
The Twi'lek glanced at Zeb, and nodded.  
"Let him up."

"Are you sure, Hera?"  
"Yeah. We'll just keep an eye on him."

Zeb undid the straps that held Kanan down, and he stood up.  
"What else did I say or do when I was out of control?"  
"You don't want to know, Kanan. You said a lot of hurtful things during your episode."  
"I'm sorry. I, um, well, I hope you can forgive me for everything I said or did at that point."

 **I know that's short, but I know some people have been waiting for the next post, so here it is. I hope you like it. And, yet again, thank you, TMNT SWR GIRL 5000, formerly known as Spector 8. Your stories have been so inspirational to me, and I love them so much. Thank you. You are my favorite fanfiction author. I just thought you should know that. And thank you so much for your review for chapter 2 back on May 26. Just for the first time tonight did I see that review, and it was touching to read.**


End file.
